


Textbook Knowledge

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked Connie, textbook knowledge had turned out to never match up directly to real world knowledge. There were parts that weren’t include or left out entirely, like the emotional aspect that came with holding someone’s hand, or the way her heart would flutter when Steven kissed her. Taking that into account, it was easy to see why they had such trouble with their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If you asked Connie, textbook knowledge had turned out to never match up directly to real world knowledge. There were parts that weren’t include or left out entirely, like the emotional aspect that came with holding someone’s hand, or the way her heart would flutter when Steven kissed her. Taking that into account, it was easy to see why they had such trouble with their first time together.

With Steven’s hands pulling at her shirt, Connie pulled away from his lips, a single strand of saliva settling between their lips. She pulled her shirt off, a warm blush coating her cheeks as she pulled it over her head. It was tossed to the side and she glanced at Steven, noting the stars in his eyes and the warm red coloring his cheeks. He kissed her again and she melted against his touch, feeling one of his hands on her chest.

“Steven,” she murmured against his lips, causing him to pull away and smile at her. She smiled back, gently tugging at his shirt. He pulled it off, though he did manage to get his arms tangled in the shirt. Giggling, she was quick to help him pull it off. Before she could do anything about her bra, his gentle hands reached behind her and fumbled for a few moments before it fell to her lap.

“Er. Should we uh, go ahead and strip the rest of the way?” He sounded so nervous, and she’s sure he was, just like she was. She shifted a little, but she’s not sure how it should go. All she knew was what she had got from the textbook spiel her mother had given her about her first time, but this was supposed to be a romantic situation, and medical knowledge did not add up to romantic.

“Y-yeah,” Connie managed to stammer, looking away for a minute before she felt his hands on her shoulders. Glancing back, she caught his warm and inviting eyes and melted a little in his gentle touch.

“Can you uh… lay back? I’ll er… Get it off for you.” His brows furrowed in concentration, but she nodded and laid back for him, regardless of the worry and awkwardness she felt about the situation. Steven’s fingers found her button moments later, tugging it apart and unzipping her jeans prior to him taking them off her and then they were tossed aside. Her panties were all that remained to hide her shame, but before he could pull them off, she held up a hand.

“Maybe, uh, take off your pants first?” she asked cautiously, and he tilted his head curiously for just a moment before nodding slowly, and his pants were scrambled out of awkwardly. Connie barely managed to stop herself from laughing, because that would just make it all more awkward than it was, and he had some how managed to pull his boxers off with his jeans. Not that she minded too much, and he didn’t seem to either.

Her panties were then tugged off slowly, and another kiss was exchanged, before he glanced down at their parts, his cheeks a rosy pink. She looked down and bit her lip, still unsure about the situation. It looked like it was supposed to, right? She had never seen one in person, or any pictures besides in medical books, but… That looked like what she had seen, only maybe a bit bigger, but it was a little unfair to compare drawings to a real life…

“Uh… Is it gonna fit?” He asked after a moment, and she felt her cheeks burning as if she had just ran across the surface of the sun. As if that was plausible. Connie nodded anyways, and he smiled gently, so caring and inviting. “Maybe you should top then. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Oh… Right! Yeah, okay! You sit back against the wall, and- no, I mean… Sit with your back against the wall. Yeah, like that!” She scrambled onto his lap after a moment, nervousness flooding her system. This wasn’t like what she had planned the situation to be like, at all, and the air of awkwardness surrounding them was getting to be too much for her to handle. She couldn’t imagine how Steven was handling the situation.

Their eyes met after a moment and they smiled at each other before she reached between them, grabbing his shaft gently and slowly starting to lower herself on him. What she didn’t count for was the fact that she couldn’t slide any lower after a moment, and their eyes met in panic. Connie didn’t feel any major pain really, but she wasn’t going to push it.

“Steven, I… I think you were right.”

“Huh?”

“You’re too… You’re too wide to fit.”


	2. Chapter 2

Connie spent a lot of time after their overwhelmingly disastrous first encounter together on the internet. It took a bit of searching, but she found out so much more than she would have if she had just went off textbook knowledge. It was more complicate than pole A goes into slot B but it wasn’t really that hard to understand. She had two weeks before she could see him again with how her college schedule went, and she was going to use it well.

The first thing was adjusting herself, and that was amazing easy to do. Though she had avoided doing so before because she didn’t want to read that type of fiction and ruin how she expected things to be, she ended up reading quite a bit of dirty fanfiction. It did help her quite a bit. She managed to find that spot in herself that made her toes curl, and found just how sensitive that little bundle of nerves could be.

After that, it was mostly on making sure things went well and different tricks to use on him. She felt kind of dirty, looking up those tricks and planning to use them on him, but she simply didn’t want things to end badly again. Things had to go perfectly this time. She wasn’t really sure if his physical form was organic enough to produce viable sperm, but she was sure not to take any chances, and bought a box of condoms because the first time they had been stupid and she wasn’t allowing something like that to happen again. Even if she did get a knowing look from the clerk.

When the time came, they met at the temple again. He let her into his room, and she felt completely at ease in the pink cloudy room she had spent so much time in once he had mastered the ability to open the door. She didn’t waste a single second trying to explain herself, pouncing on him and pressing their lips together like a lifeline.

Steven didn’t push her off of course, arms around her tightly. Their tongues met in the usual playful but clumsy matter, tracing against each other and curling like old partners, but still clumsy like those that weren’t too used to each other yet.  She started tugging at his shirt, and he moved to grab her hands, holding them carefully.

“Are you sure Connie? I don’t want to hurt you again…”

“You won’t, I promise. I did some research after last time, and I’m entirely convinced that we can proceed this time without any problems.” Steven still looked skeptical, so she kissed him briefly to try and banish his worries. “I promise.”

After that, they were practically a flurry of clothes being torn off each other, hands roaming each other’s bodies desperately. A dull thrub started up between Connie’s thighs and she directed his hand between her legs, two fingers deep in her as her head leaned against his shoulder while they curled in just the right spot. He panted against her shoulder, happy to reduce her to a mess.

Before she could let herself get too carried away in it, her hand wrapped around Steven’s warm member, stroking it as she held him. His fingers withdrew and he moaned out, bucking against her hand. The dull throb was a loud roar, pulsing in her ears, and she could only ignore it for so long before she pushed him back and scrambled to hover above his member.

“Re-ready?”

“When-whenever you are.” She bit her lip and they exchanged a brief smile before her lips lowered, pressing down on his head. It didn’t seem so big now, nor did she hurt.`

She found her breath hitching when she finally slid down all the way on him, panting slightly into the cold air. His hands gripped her hips tightly, and he groaned as she leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on his waiting lips. It lasted for several seconds before she broke it off, starng wonderfully into his eyes.

“D-doing okay?”

“Uh-huh.”

His warm smile was enough to get her moving again, slowly bouncing up and down on his lap. The gentle slaps of their hips meeting mixed with their soft moans, breathy groans, and little whimpers for more. It was so much better than she could have imagined, needy for more than she felt her fingers could have provided at any rate. It was so much better, but the simple motions weren’t really enough, and she grabbed one of his hands off her hips before too long, meeting his eye.

“So-something wro-wrong? A-am I hu-hurting you?” Of course Steven was concerned, and she found herself pressed firmly to his hips when she stopped. A grin tugged at her lips and she felt him melt under her when she smiled.

“N-no. Feels go-good. I… Unngh…” She stopped for a moment, her cheeks feeling that much hotter at the embarrassing noise that had slipped out. “I n-need you to r-rub thi-this little ner-nerve bu-bu… Bundle. Right here.”

His hand pressed to it, Connie felt stars threateninging to dance across her vision. When his fingers started rubbing gently at the bundle, she started rising and falling against his member again. His breathing was hitching at first, but slowly even out. It was so much more than she had ever imagined, and it didn’t take too long before she felt his hips jerking harder and she let out a loud cry.

With a gasp, she felt the warmth of his fluid inside her and realised with horror that she had forgot the condoms. Before she could say anything, the stars wrapped around her and she convulsed atop him. The next thing she was really aware of, her head was resting on his chest and they were both panting into the empty air. His arms were around her tightly, holding her close and providing a safety net to reassure her to reality. They did make her feel better, a little safer, but part of her was still dripping with concern.

“St-Steven?”

“Mhmm?”

“We forgot the condoms. Again.”


End file.
